


The magical misadventures of Mravo

by SassyVassy



Category: original universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, nongraphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyVassy/pseuds/SassyVassy
Summary: A little wanderer on the walk of a lifetime





	The magical misadventures of Mravo

Setting, an unknown planet in a not too unfamiliar solar system, in a time yet to be determined.   
A young vagabond stumbles into a damp, dank cave, as she takes each foot step one could hear her ruby red slippers clack on the crystalline substance, occasionally punctuated with a wet plash into puddles having formed from drops of water leaking through the frail and porous rocks above.   
The wanderer takes a long second to inspect the cave for a specific item, one she needs more than anything money could buy her. After determining that there was none to be seen in the main atrium, she opens her mouth and utters an ear piercing shriek, “HEWWO!!! IB DEWE ANY EYE OB NEWT DOw HERE????????”, as she speaks her shriek, an old friend deep within the caves is awoken, “Is that a familiar voice,” he thinks, “Do I want to find out?”

Receiving no further indication that there is any signs of life within the caves she moves forward with her quest, deeper into the caves, closer to her ultimate goal whether she knows it or not.   
As she makes her way into the cave she finds many pitfalls, some more literal than others, through her trials and tribulations she seeks one thing,   
She spends her days toiling away for , abandoning her home, her life as she knew it, everything in the advancement of her search for the one true   
After her many years of searching and searching even she has forgotten what she is truly looking for, knowing only of her journey. Does anyone know what is? Is it a physical object or simply a pipe dream of a long forgotten vagabond.  
Alas, the time for those questions is not now, now is the time to get back to present terms of this poor estranged woman's life.

→ Vagabond, do the thing.

As the wayward vagabond moisies into a new subsection of the cave, she sets her sights upon a towering dragon. One of such massiveness, she’s quite sure it isn’t able to come and go as it pleases. Beyond the towering dragon, who we will touch on soon enough, is a large pile of brewing items, yeast, ash of yolgerion, breath of knave, disanii. A large hoard fit for a large dragon, who we will finally touch on as I am sure you are so eager to.   
The dragon towers 60f tall, a white stomach coated in soft fine scales leading into the more leathery indigo hide upon its back, golden flecks peppering its face and eyes. Speaking of its eyes they have finally settled on her.   
“Hello young traveler, have you come for my hoard,” it says, voice as smooth as the stone beneath a well etched river, “ If my hoard is what you seek, I will not hesitate to strike you down.”  
The now, comparatively miniscule traveler speaks, “ No, I do not wish to steal your hoard, I wish to find , I only wish to find .  
The dragon give her a quizzical look, “ is what you seek? What is this eye of newt, how could something be so valuable to one such as yourself as to lead you into the domain of those stronger than any man.”, the dragon huffs out a hot, sooty breath, “Do you not care for your life,small one, or are you truly so foolish as to believe you could escape the lair of one such as myself unscathed?”  
The wanderer looks into the dragon's eyes and sees only mirth, little does the dragon know that she poses no chance against the traveler, who, hardened by the tribulations of her travels, had taken creatures much stronger than she for play.   
A golden glow emits from the vagabond, illuminating the cave around her, allowing a clear view of our apparent main character.

She is short, 9 abbles tall in all of her glory, she wears a flowing yellow coat made of a water resistant but not water proof material, hood pulled over her head to hide her face, she wears two brown leather sashes that hold up a lime green pack, her hands are pulled inside of her coat giving her the appearance of having no arms at first glance.  
As she begins to glow brighter and brighter the dragon's eyes begin to fill with doubt, the wanderer pushes her arms into her sleeves and out of her coat so she may pull her hood down away from her face revealing her feline features. She is short hair in appearance, warm grey with dense fur. She has a fairly pug snout but not enough to say that it would be her defining feature, the dragon is less perturbed once she sees the true identity of this vagabond, though not knowing her name would be the fail of a lifetime.   
The wanderer then moves on to examine the now deceased dragons hoard she pulls her hood back up over her face, and retracts her arms ito her coat. The glowing subsides and then proceeds to sift through her new loot, she puts any useful items into her pack of everhold, (+3yellow ochre '+1 breath of knave, & +3675309grimbals{ all other loot is perceived useless by the young feline})

As she finishes packing every last gribald into her coin purse, she realises that there was a small door hidden behind the mountain of grimbalds. Small, approx 7 ables high, just tall enough for her to squeeze through. She inspects the inside of the new rooms and realises that it is too dark to see, even with her superior cat vision. As she steps into the room she notices that the walls are leaking a type of slime mold, green in colour but not toxic looking, she takes a sample and concludes that it is common reybaldi narcana, it is indeed a type of slime mold but it is not native to the wastes that she is currently visiting, which is a curious find. 

As she travels further into the offshoot she noties light, she thinks it may be outside of the cave, as she did not travel very far down only far along the top leave, but as she approaches it she realises that it is not the outside, its a home, built in the underground cave system, like a full 1950s house. Two stories and an attic, like prime real estate. A sheet slanted over the sun room to keep any entrouching light or water that the weak cave system may let seep through. A lake of cold purple liquid sits on a bed of crystalline rocks. As she looks into the lake she sees no signs of life within the lake, familiar or not, finding that there is not much to be done right now with the mysterious lake, she walks towards the home, as she does this she feels something whiz past her, was that a bullet?,She thinks, “yall better skedaddle, y hear” says the apparent resident of the new found home, “I just want to ask you if you have seen any , I mean you no harm” says the wanderer. The resident then informers her that there ain’t any eye of newt anywhere around there for miles, this has made an impression on the wandered. 

She will remember this. 

What does the wanderer want in ultima, does she truly wish for eye of newt or only for a purpose in life, if she were to learn that eye of newt wasn't a thing would she be able to continue as she did or would she looks back on her life and all of her misdeeds and wonder why she did all she did. Would she begin to regret everything she's done or would she still feel secure in all of her decisions. One may never know, she may never know, but what is known is that for now her only objective is to procure the one and only eye of newt, Babey. Does my cat think i'm getting the computer and has decided she needs me to pet her, yes.im ultima we may never know the true ending to the wanderers story because my cat is the loveliest little babey on earth. Pepper ann.


End file.
